


5 surprises and 1 expectation

by emms14



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emms14/pseuds/emms14





	5 surprises and 1 expectation

**One.**

Dominic Cobb has never felt more surprised in his life. And that’s saying a lot considering his career. It’s a particularly awkward moment and he feels like he’s largely intruding. He’s just stepping back into the warehouse after running out for a short lunch and Cobb can’t help but wish he had waited a few extra minutes at the deli before returning.

 

Arthur and Eames are standing in the warehouse near what Arthur has been using as his desk.  The room is silent and Cobb feels excessively uncomfortable. He watches quietly as Eames and Arthur stand near each other, Eames’ outstretched hand between them. He’s holding a mug of something that’s steaming and Arthur is looking at it questioningly.

 

Cobb watches as Arthur takes the mug from Eames’ hand and for the smallest moment, Eames’ face lights up with joy. The expression is gone so quickly that Cobb barely believes he saw it but the smirk that Arthur gives back to Eames proves its existence.

 

It’s a quiet, gentle moment and Cobb has no idea what to make of it.

 

 **Two.**

The second time it happens, Ariadne is the only one to notice. They’re all sitting around in mismatched chairs discussing how and when to put their next mark under when she notices.

 

It’s nothing obvious and if she hadn’t taken to glancing at Arthur a little too often for it to be casual, she never would have noticed. Eames is leaning over Arthur’s shoulder to point something out on the papers Arthur is holding. Eames is a closer than he usually would be with Arthur and Arthur doesn’t even seem to notice. The two men don’t seem to have noticed at all that their personal space is seriously overlapping.

 

Eames must be tired of leaning over Arthur because he braces himself with a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and continues the conversation. Arthur, once again, doesn’t even seem to notice.

 

Ariadne is floored. This must explain why Arthur hasn’t followed up on her subtle hints…

 

 **Three.**

Dominic Cobb is fairly sure he has the worst timing in the world. It seems like he is just always showing up in the middle of a moment where he clearly does not belong.

 

This time is far worse than the first.

He’d ran back to the warehouse late at night after forgetting his laptop, and he wishes he had just left it until morning.

 

Arthur and Eames are in the middle of the dim warehouse. Kissing.

 

Cobb is experiencing a new level of uncomfortable.

 

Both men seem relaxed and happy, as they stand close. Arthur’s hands are resting on Eames’ hips and Eames has on arm around Arthur’s back and the other on his neck. The position closely resembles an embrace.

 

Their kiss seems intimate and Cobb tries to back out silently. Instead he ends up bumping into a desk and fumbling with his keys.

 

Eames and Arthur break apart and stare at him. Cobb practically radiates embarrassment.

 

He turns on his heel without a word and the awkward moment is never spoken of.

 

 **Four.**

When Yusef knocks on Arthur’s door in the middle of the night, he doesn’t know whether to laugh in celebration or bask in the awkward scene that is before him.

 

It’s quite late and now that he’s standing here, Yusef can’t quite remember why he so urgently needed Arthur.

 

Arthur had answered the door just moments before and looks like a wreck. His hair is more disheveled than Yusef even thought possible, he’s only dressed in wrinkled boxers and he has a hickey on his neck the size of Russia.

 

The two men stand in the doorway staring at each other for moments before a noise breaks the silence.

 

“Darling, who’s at the door?” From the way the voice says _dahhhh-ling_ , it’s clear who is in Arthur’s hotel room.

 

Next thing Yusef knows, Eames strong tattooed arm is wrapped around Arthur’s waist and his chin is resting on the shorter man’s shoulder.

 

Yusef stares in shock as Eames smirks at him. “Hello Yusef.”

 

“What in the hell…”

 

 **Five.**

The next time Eames and Arthur are interrupted, it is by both Yusef and Ariadne and both can’t help but laugh at the terribly uncomfortable situation.

 

Eames and Arthur are kissing fiercely and Ariadne spends the first few seconds just staring in disbelief. The two men are showing no signs of stopping and she wishes she was more prepared for this.

 

Yusef and Ariadne stare for an entire thirty seconds before the laughing bubbles out of Yusef in an unbelievable sound. Yusef is laughing harder than anyone safely should and Ariadne can’t help but join in.

 

Eames and Arthur break apart, each breathing heavily to stare at the laughing two.

 

“Seriously guys?”

 

 **One.**

 

The job they just finished was horrible. Really horrible. Everyone is freaked out and it’s very that all of the team needs some reality to hang onto right about now.

 

Some will probably end the night by drinking themselves into a stupor so thick that it wouldn’t even matter if they didn’t believe they’re awake. Others seem to need to hang on to a piece of reality just to know it’s there.

 

The team is sitting around in a warehouse, this time in Germany, looking around in disbelief and checking all their totems multiple times.

 

Saito is the only one paying much attention, but he can’t help but notice them twitching of Eames’ fingers and his frequent glances at Arthur.

 

“What exactly are you waiting for Mr. Eames?”

 

And with that, Eames is up and across the room, pulling Arthur from his chair and practically smothering the smaller man with giant tattooed arms.

 

The rest of the team avoids the intimate moment by staring at Saito who’s wearing a ridiculously smug look.

 


End file.
